redcruciblefandomcom-20200213-history
Platinum Weapons
Platinum Weapons are the weapon rank in Red Crucible. However they can only be obtained by opening war chests. Platinum weapons are considered to be better than gold weapons, even though their stats are the same than the ones of the corresponding gold weapon. These weapons are considered to be the rarest ones in the game because obtaining these weapons is based on luck. Wraith P The Wraith P is the platinum version of the Wraith G. The Wraith P was the 1st platinum weapons in Red Crucible that was in the game, however this was only in the beta version of the game. In the beta server it cost 200,000 hp or 2000 gold coins. The Wraith P was released to everyone as the second Platinum weapon after the Vortex P. The Wraith P has a green dot scope, a suppressor with custom camo. It is a pistol which is equipped in the secondary slot. Actually it is not used a lot due to its inconveniant fire mechanics and bad aim. Pistol weapons are generally not very popular because they are non-automatic weapons. Vortex P The Vortex Platinum is the platinum version of the Vortex. It was the first Platinum weapon that was released to everyone in the regular game. Since it is a platinum weapon it is supposed to be better than the Vortex G, but most players prefer the Vortex G because the skull-shaped scope of the Vortex P is very broad and therefore very bad at long distances. It features a custom camo which is blueish with a white skull, a blue skull dot scope, a suppressor and a fore grip. The Vortex P is an assault weapon. Dragula P The Dragula P is the 3rd platinum weapon of Red Crucible with a camouflage which is reddish with a red skull, a red dot scope, a suppressor and a foregrip. It is the platinum version of the Dragula P which is a secondary weapon. Therefore the Dragula P is equipped in the secondary slot as well. It is probably the most popular platinum weapon amongst the players because of its red devilhead-shaped scope which makes it better than the Dragula G at long distances. All stats are the same as the Dragula G. Sweet 16 P The Sweet 16 P is the 4th Platinum Weapon to be released in RCF. It has a pink camo with lips. In addition, the scope reticle has been changed from a conventional EOTech reticle to a pair of lips. All stats remain the same. Mobster & DEagle The Mobster appeared next in a warchest. At first, it was a gold weapon but then RGS changed it to have Platinum status. The DEagle is also another weapon you can win from this chest. It is also the first warchest weapon to not have any optics. In fact, it would make sense if the Mobster was obtainable via a Legendary Chest, as the Mobster is a World War 2 era weapon. Katana This weapon returns from RC2 in the Katana War Chest. However, the Katana's effectiveness has been drastically reduced compared to it's previous installment. Trivia *It can take over 20 chests just to get a platinum weapon. **War Chests usually disappear after a while, so it's best to get one while it's available.